Reason Why I Love You
by Senally
Summary: Beberapa alasan mengapa Lucy mencintai Natsu yang notebate -manusia polos tak tau apa-apa- itu... One-shot NaLu Review ?


**Halo... Kali Ini aku mempublish-kan cerita one-shot NALU pertama-ku /tebar bunga/. Jangan tanya kenapa cast utama nya NaLu terus, karna aku sendiri team NaLu. Oh iya, kalian tidak perlu memanggil ku dengan sebutan '-author- agak gimana gitu? Panggil saja Chiha ... Kalau cerita nya masih banyak typo dan kata-kata nya sulit dimengerti, mohon dimaklumkan karna aku masih pemula (?).** **Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **Story by Me!**

 **Natsu Dragneel x Lucy Heartifilia**

 **Warning. OOC(Natsu), typo(s) , alur berantakan, GaJe, dan sebagainya.**

: Reason Why I Love You: 

Bodoh. Idiot. Polos. Itu lah yang digambarkan orang-orang di guild mengenai Natsu -si salamander-. Bagaimana tidak? Umurnya yang sudah terbilang dewasa ini tidak mempengaruhi sosok -Dragneel- yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Alasan nya? 'Aku hanya ingin menikmati masa muda ku saja' lebihnya lagi dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa alias polos.

Dan inilah takdir Lucy Heartifilia yang menyukai -ralat- mencintai lelaki polos itu. Miris sekali, namun dia memiliki alasan tersendiri yang membuatnya jatuh cinta terhadap lelaki itu. Dia tidak menyesal mencintai lelaki tersebut. Melainkan, dia senang bisa mencintai pria yang selama ini selalu ada bersama nya disaat suka maupun duka.

: Reason Why I Love You :

Suasana di guild tampak sangat berisik. Dan itu pasti ulah para–manusia- itu. Benar saja, disana tampak dua lelaki yang sedang berkelahi sambil sesekali melempar meja dan kursi dan jangan tanya siapa mereka. Tanpa diberitahu, kalian sudah tau siapa yang dimaksud? Terlebih lagi, bukankah setiap hari memang begini suasana nya,kan?

"Natsu! Gray! Mau sampai kapan kalian berkelahi, hah?" tanya Erza _-sang titania-_ yang sambil menjewer telinga dua lelaki tersebut dengan aura mengerikan yang mampu membuat siapapun tunduk dengan nya.

"K-Kami hanya sekedar bermain saja, benarkan Flame He-- maksudku natsu?""kata Gray sambil melirik Natsu sedangkan yang dilirik malah mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah lain. "Oi, orang lagi ngomong didengarin donk.."

Natsu tidak memperdulikan omongan Gray dia malah sibuk menatap seseorang yang tengah bercanda ria di bar. Senyuman itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian nya, dan tampak disadari nya muka memerah bak tomat.

Gray yang sejak tadi merasa kesal sekaligus jengkel karna dicuekin pun mengikuti arah pandangan Natsu. Mata membulat ketika tau siapa yang sejak tadi ditatap oleh rival sehidup-semati nya itu. Lucy Heartifilia? Mata nya tidak salah lihat kan? Atau memang mata nya bermasalah? /plakk/

Mendadak Gray merinding seketika karna merasakan aura yang sejak tadi ditakuti nya. Ia perlahan membalikan badan nya ke bekalang dan dilihat lah Erza yang sudah memasuki mode: Iblis.

"Hooh, berani sekali kalian mengabaikan ku?"

 **BUGGH BUGHH PLAKK PRANGG**

Erza merasa lega karna bisa melampiskan kekesalan nya kepada dua orang yang sejak tadi membuat tangan nya gatal dalam artian minta dihajar. Hasilnya Gray maupun Natsu terkapar dilantai dengan wajah tak enak dipandang alias babak belur. Dan berhasil membuat ketampanan mereka berdua semakin berkurang. ( Gray: Apa maksudmu, thor?. Natsu: Maksudmu ketampanan kami itu pas-pasan atau memang dari dulu kami gak tampan?. Author: Tuh tau... /bughh plakk prangg/

"S-sialan, kenapa –dewi keberuntungan- tidak pernah berpihak pada ku sih?" Gray mengelus-ngelus pipi yana yang masih bengkak bekas tonjokkan _-cinta-_ dari Erza. "Ini pasti gara-gara kau berada didekatku, kan?" tuduhnya dengan sembarangan sambil menunjuk Natsu.

Natsu tidak membalas. Dia malah berjalan keluar guild tanpa memperdulikan Gray yang memasang wajah syok-nya. Bukan hanya Gray, tetapi semua orang di guild memasang wajah -bego- mendapati Natsu yang keluar Guild tanpa membalas perkataan Gray. Mungkinkah ini yang nama nya kiamat ? /plakk/

"Apa itu bener-benar Natsu? atau aku sedang berhalusinasi?"

"Itu memang Natsu. Tapi sejak kapan sikapnya berubah gitu? Bahkan dia tidak membalas tuduhan Gray tadi.."

"Tidak biasanya dia bersikap seperti itu apalagi sama rival nya sendiri..."

"Apa dia sedang ada masalah?"

Lucy yang sedang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Natsu hanya bisa terdiam. Dia mengkhawatirkan Natsu. Tidak biasa nya Natsu bersikap seperti itu? Seperti bukan Natsu saja. 'Ada apa dengan nya? Apa dia sedang tidak enak badan?' pikirnya.

"Lu-chan, kau sedang memikirkan Natsu ya?"

 **JLEBB.** Tepat sasaran. Bagaimana bisa Levy bisa tau apa yang dipikirkan nya sejak tadi?. Tapi dia bisa maklumin sih, karna Levy merupakan teman curhat begitu juga sebaliknya. Kalian tau? Levy juga menyukai seseorang saat ini namun sayang doi-nya tidak peka sama seperti Natsu. Entah kenapa, mereka berdua memiliki takdir yang sama, yaitu mencintai orang yang idiot dan gak peka.

"Begitulah. Dia kenapa ya? Apa dia sedang tidak enak badan?"

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang sejak tadi menganggu pikiran nya?"

Lucy kaget seketika. Suara itu bukan milik dirinya ataupun Levy. Dan betapa terkejutnya, dia saat melihat Mira yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arah nya. Satu pertanyaan untuk Mira, _SEJAK KAPAN DIA DISANA?!_

'Matilah aku..''batin Lucy. Mungkin dia harus mempersiapkan diri karna dia yakin sebentar lagi Mira akan mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat guild heboh. Dan ...

"Minna-san! Lucy menyukai Natsu loh.." teriak Mira dengan toa. Seketika guild yang berisik menjadi LUAR BIASA berisik dan belarian ke arah Lucy layaknya reporter yang bersiap mewawacari narasumber. Tunggu sebentar, darimana Mira mendapatkan toa?

"Lucy, apa benar kau menyukai Natsu?"

"Kenapa harus Natsu -manusia polos tak tau apa-apa - itu?"

"Dari sekian banyak lelaki kenapa harus Natsu? Kenapa?"

"Hohh, jadi Lucy selama ini kau menyukai Natsu bahkan tidak memberitahu ku sama sekali?" Erza yang ikutan nimbrung dengan seenaknya ketika mendengar nama Natsu dibawa-bawa.

'Kenapa dia harus memberitahu mu ketika sedang menyukai seseorang?' batin semua orang diguild dengan heran.

Lucy sweetdrop seketika. Ia melirik ke arah Levy yang sedang mengangkat kedua bahu nya ke atas seraya menggelengkan kepala nya, seperti berisyarat aku-tidak-tau. Ia mengelah nafas pelan, kalau sudah begini dia tidak perlu merahasiakan nya lagi kan? Toh semua nya sudah terbongkar gara-gara satu orang.

"Lucy, bisakah kau memberitahu kami alasan mengapa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan flame-head gak peka itu?" tanya Gray yang entah sejak kapan duduk dikursi bar tepat berada disampingnya. Dan apa kata nya tadi? -Gak peka-? Seperti nya dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri gak peka sama sekali. Dia ataupun Natsu gak ada beda nya. Cuma beda bentuh wajah, tubuh doank sedangkan yang lain hampir sama semua.

Lucy meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dia benar-benar terpojok sekarang. Mau kabur? Jangan harap. Disana sudah ada Mira dengan mode --satan soul- nya. "Ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku bisa menyukai nya.."

"APA ITU?" tanya mereka semua dengan serampak kecuali Lucy tentu nya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Lucy kembali sweetdrop.

"Cepat bilang numpung Natsu lagi gak ada diguild nih.." desak Levy dengan nada tidak sabaran. Sepertinya dia tertular vius –kepo- anggota guild lainnya.

"Alasan nya karna..." Lucy menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskan nya secara perlahan. Dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. Ia malu untuk memberitahu alasan yang menurutnya -kekanak-kanakkan- itu.

Namun sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum tipis. Dan orang-orang di guild mulai berpikir bahwa 'Lucy mulai gila gara-gara Natsu'. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, muka Lucy yang secara tiba-tiba memerah kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. Bahkan dia sejak tadi hanya diam tak berkata apapun.

"Kalian tau kan? Kalau Natsu itu orang nya bodoh, ceroboh dan polos?"

Mereka mengganguk cepat secara bersamaan.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu, namun setelah sekian lama aku bersama nya ternyata dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dia adalah orang yang sangat perduli dengan nakama-nya, tidak mudah putus asa dan pantang menyerah. Dia selalu bisa membuat orang-orang tertawa dengan aksi konyol-nya. Tanpa dia, guild terasa sepi."

Perkaataan Kucy yang satu ini ada benarnya juga. Guild terlihat ramai dan berisik karna hadirnya Natsu. Tanpa Natsu , guild akan tearsa sepi walaupun ada banyak orang disana.

"Walaupun terkadang dia orangnya menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya apalagi dia sering masuk ke kamar ku dengan menggunakan jendela bukan pintu. Aku bisa saja memarahi dan mengusirnya saat itu namun entah kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu." lanjutnya.

"Natsu adalah orang pertama yang sangat perduli padaku. Disaat aku kesepian maupun bersedih, dia selalu ada bersamaku. Disaat aku menangis, dia selalu memeluk sambil mengelus punggung ku dengan berkata 'Semua akan baik-baik saja'. Disaat aku terluka dan sakit, dia selalu menemani dan menghibur ku dengan kekonyolan tak masuk akal sambil berkata 'Cepatlah sembuh, Luce! Kita punya banyak pekerjaan' disertai cengiran khas-nya itu."

Lucy teringat kenangan nya bersama Natsu dari pertama kali bertemu ketika dia sedang mencai Igneel dikota. Lalu, ketika pertama kalinya bergabung dengan Guild dan mencari Macao di gunung Hakobe. Kemudian, membentuk team dengan Natsu dan menjalan misi bersama sampai dengan sekarang. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat berbagai masalah yang timbul ketika bersama dengan Natsu,

"Mungkin kalian menganggap bahwa 'Natsu itu bodoh' atau sebagainya, tapi bagiku dia adalah sesosok pahlawan yang mengajari ku banyak hal."

"Aku merasa nyaman dan aman ketika bersama nya. Bagiku, Natsu adalah Natsu. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan nya. Aku senang bisa menjalan misi dengan nya maupun dengan team Natsu (HappyCarla, Erza, Wendy dan Gray) . Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktuku bersama nya. Aku senang bisa mengenalnya. Dan, Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan nya atau bisa dibilang ingin terus bersamanya. Itulah sebabnya aku mencintai Natsu Dragneel." jelas Lucy panjang lebar.

Semua orang diguild menatap nya dengan tatapan takjub dan kagum dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Lucy tadi. Mereka sangat terharu mendengar rangkaian kata-kata indah yang keluar dari mulut Lucy. Bahkan, ada yang sampai menangis sesengukkan ketika mendengar itu. Satu kata yang ingin dikatakan mereka kepada Lucy. **DEWASA.**

"Kau sudah dewasa rupa nya, Lucy.."

"Lu-chan. Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun. Aku benar-benar terharu."

"Natsu benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan Lucy yang jelas cocok menjadi istri-nya."

"Aku benar-benar takjub dengan mu Lucy. Semua alasan yang kau ucapkan tadi benar-benar merupakan kata-kata yang indah."

"Sayangnya Natsu tidak ada disini, kalau dia ada disini pasti akan syok saat tau bahwa ada seseorang yang sangat mencintai nya. Bahkan, itu merupakan patner nya sendiri."

 **PRANGG**

Suara pecahan itu berhasil membuat suasana guild yang tadinya heboh mendadak hening. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber suara termasuk Lucy, dia membulatkan kedua mata nya ketika tau siapa yang berada disana. 'Natsu..'

Natsu berdiri membatu disana dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan. Dia mendengar semua nya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya tadi. Lucy mencintai dirinya? Dia yang jelas-jelas berada jauh dari tipe idaman Lucy?

'NATSU MENANGIS?!!!!' teriak mereka dalam hati dengan tatapan super terkejut ketika melihat Natsu yang sedang menghapus air mata dengan menggunakan tangan nya. Syok. Kaget. Heboh(?). Melihat orang yang selalu bersikap kuat layaknya pahlawan dan bersemangat itu menangis dihadapan mereka.

Lucy masih memasang wajah terkejutnya sama seperti yang lain. Dia mendadak gugup dan salting, dia takut Natsu mendengar semua yang dikatakannya tadi. "N-Natsu?"

Natsu berjalan mendekati Lucy lalu memeluknya dengar erat. Sontak, itu berhasil membuat orang-orang di guild kembali terkejut setengah mati. Entah sudah berapa kali, mereka dibuat jantungan oleh sikap Natsu yang mendadak OOC ini. Bagaimana tidak? Natsu kini menangis sambil memeluk erat Lucy. Owh.. kapan lagi melihat Natsu begini?

"N-Natsu?""

"Maafkan ketidakpekaan ku ini. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kau selama ini juga menyimpan perasaan semacam itu. Baru pertama kali ini, aku mendengar ada orang yang mencintai ku dengan menggunakan kalimat yang indah itu." ucap Natsu tanpa melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini, aku selalu berpikir untuk menjadi pria yang selama ini kau impikan. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku takut kalau kau mencintai pria lain dan meninggalkan ku nanti nya. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mu."

Lucy mendengar perkataan Natsu sempat terkejut. Ia perlahan membalas pelukan Natsu yang disertai senyuman tipis walaupun Natsu tidak bisa melihat itu, "Kau tidak perlu menjadi orang lain. Kau adalah Natsu. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, sifat mu yang pantang menyerah dan tidak mudah putus asa itulah yang membuatku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintai mu, Luce."

"Aku juga mencintai mu Natsu. Sangat mencintai mu."

Natsu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy yang sedang menutup mata nya. Kedua bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Itu bukanlah ciuman atas nafsu, melainkan ciuman lembut yang mewakili perasaan kedua nya.

Semua orang di guild langsung bersorak-sorok ria melihat adegan tersebut. Mira langsung mengambil kamera dan memotret kejadian tersebut untuk dipajang. Erza dan Levy hanya dapat tersenyum, 'Natsu sudah dewasa.'

"Mau sampai kapan kau berciuman, flame-head? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kalian berdua sedang ditonton banyak orang? Malu dikit kek.." sindir Gray.

Natsu melepaskan ciuman dengan terpaksa alias belum puas. Dia menatap tajam ke arah Gray, sedikit tersindir dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan manusa-yang-suka-bertelanjang-dada itu. "Apa kau bilang tadi? Ngajak ribut?"

"Ayo, Siapa takut..."

 **BUGHH BUGHHH PLAKK PRANGG**

"Entah kenapa, aku sedikit menyesal karna sempat berpikir bahwa Natsu sudah dewasa ternyata itu cuma sementara..." kata Levy dengan nada sedikit penuh penyesalan.

"Erza, kau tidak mau mengehentikan mereka berdua?" tanya Cana.

Erza memejamkan mata nya sambil melipatkan kedua tangan diatas dada nya, "Mungkin kali ini aku bisa membiarkan mereka berdua seperti itu mengingat mood-ku baik sejak melihat drama tadi."

Lucy menopang wajah dengan menggunakan sebelah tangan nya sambil memandangi Natsu yang masih berkelahi dengan Gray, "Itulah Natsu.."

: Reason Why I Love You :


End file.
